Hold Your Hand
by CherryPancakes
Summary: Extra 1 of French Vanilla Serie. Please, dear God, please don't let angels take him away...


Extras are oneshots that do not have the same timeline as the rest of the serie . This one will take place about 1 year after they graduated from WKCD.

I also would like to inform that I am very sorry but French Vanilla will be put on hold for a few weeks as my Final is in January. I am in Grade 11 and school is getting very stressful. I will try my best to write more during Winter Break and Spring Break but for now, my apologise for putting this serie on hold. I will not drop it , I promise :D

Gift for suniansunian and brainsbang . Thank you for the beautiful fanarts you drew for French Vanilla xD

Link to the fanarts :

post/302546_3eec38a

post/30660e_41e86d3

Did I even say that I dedicated this whole serie to natsusora ? Basically, this whole serie is a gift for her :D

Music : 小手拉大手 , cover by 王俊凯 and 王源

( Roughly translated the name of the song is Small hand holding Bigger Hand , cover by Karry Wang and Roy Wang. Seriously though, I was listening to this song when I got the idea for this extra. And no, I don't understand Chinese, I have MVs with subtitles. )

(See the end of the work for more notes.)

Work Text:

They never have time to be together anymore. It's tragic, but they are helpless in changing it. Their life is now surrounding by busy schedules . Newt is the new coming star, most of his weekdays are spent on film sets, and his weekends are the list of endless interviews and photo ops, he never be at home. Minho is studying for his Ph.D in Psychology, his days are busy with countless projects and assignments, his weekdays are all involve studying and working part time at the hospital, his weekends are spent finishing his homeworks and assignment, he never have time for Newt. When Minho started on his Ph.D diploma courses, Newt already finished filming his first movie, his name is on every celebrities magazines as the next Hollywood's wonder , since then, Newt started to receive countless of movies and TV shows offers. They start to see each other less and less but they understand the requirement of Newt kind of career and Minho is okay with it. He wants to support Newt's dream and talent while he studying for his diploma in university. At least they are living in the same city, and every morning he can see the small shadow of his beautiful boyfriend showering in the steamy bathroom, sometimes, even joining him.

However, it was all alright until one day Minho jerks awake from him sleep because of an unexplained bad feeling, his heart racing in his chest , aching weirdly. His sweats forming on his forehead and his blood suddenly runs cold. Then, his heart nearly stops beating and he jumps out of bed when his phone on the bedstand start vibrating , making weird annoying buzzing noise on the wooden surface. Grabbing his phone, Minho knows something is wrong even before pressing the answer tab. It is Newt's manager , Minho's hand curling around his phone tightly, his knuckles turns white.

-Minho ? Hello ? Minho ! Please, listen to me. First, are you standing anywhere dangerous ?

- No...

- Please, listen to me, Minho, Newt got injured on 's pretty bad. The ambulance just drove him to ... MINHO ! MINHO !

Dear God, please, you can break my soul, take me away, beat me, hurt me, kill me, but please, for the love of God, please don't touch him ... Please, let him come back to me safe and sound, please don't hurt him, don't make him in pains, please, oh Lord ... It's almost a prayer in Minho's head, repeating itself as his imagination fucks him around. In his years working at the hospital, he already saw so many injuries, so many deaths, so many bodies that lays still and cold, their heart stop beating, their lungs stop breathing, and their tears ran dried. It scared him so bad, that one day, his Newt will also be one of them, laying on the cold hard ground , bathing him in fresh red blood, his last breath leaving him as an angel takes him away.

Minho doesn't know how, but somehow, he gets to the UCLA Medical Centre. He knows the place, he works there, he saw so many injuries from filming sets , from as tiny little as a broken leg to a stunt gone wrong. Minho rushes into the hospital with just his shirt and jeans on, his phone clutched tight in his hand, his eyes widen from fear and worried. He doesn't even remember how did he get here. By car maybe. He suddenly scared of the hospital, standing in front of the front door as a patient's next of kin, not knowing how bad the condition is.

- Minho ! Why are you here ?

The guy at the reception desk asks him softly, his eyes worried. They haven't come out with their relationship yet. In a world where people still having a thing about sexuality, it's not a smart decision for both Newt's and his life. Minho clutched his phone harder in his hand, feeling the sting from the lack of blood in his right hand. Gally was his instructor on his first week, he is a physiatrist and a trainer for work experience students from UCLA. Minho sallow driedly, his dark eyes widen. Gally worriedly cover his hand over Minho's shaking one, asking again.

- Hey hey, what's wrong?

- I need to find Newt, Isaac Newton.

Gally pats Minho's hand a couple of time. Laughing mindlessly.

- I don't even know ...

- I am his next of kin Gally ... Please...

The British boy's laugh froze in mid air. His head snaps back to his friend. He doesn't know ... Oh Lord ... It is hospital's rules... Celebrities' check in into the hospital are secret, they are not suppose to tell anyone and they all pretend that they don't know anything until the manager's final decision. It's a sensitive subject, especially in the heart of the world's entertainment industry. Gally, who is trying to sallow all the information into his head, quickly drag Minho into an empty hallway right next to the Main Hall. He looks at his friend worriedly. Minho's bright and playful, it is somehow scary to see him like this.

- Look. The paparazzi's didn't know so please, if you love him, please put yourself together. He is in surgery right now. From what I heard, he fell from a high set , was having a concussion when he arrived. Look... Don't worry okay . He will be alright...

Patting on Minho's board shoulder, Gally realises his work is not easy, not at all. He never really has to comfort a patient's family as a part of his work. But, standing right here, covering up a broken friend, it is hard and heart broken. Minho's face is turning white as a sheet, his breath sallow, holding back unshed tears. Grabbing Gally's shoulder hardly, he whispers through his teeth.

- No... Gally... You don't understand ... He has a limp. You saw it. You told me , remember? His leg is already fucked up... It cannot ...

That's when Gally's heart stop. He knew. He remember. He once told Minho over beers that he knew the glorious, new star Isaac Newton is covering up a limp. He is a physiatrist, he takes one look at the guy and he knows Newton's leg cannot handle another injurie and still let the guy walking freely. Minho didn't reply to that statement, just cover it up with a mindless laugh and drinking his beer. He even remember Minho's eyes glowing at the appearance of Newton when they watched the actor's movie on the Main Hall's televisions during their night shift together. He just simply though Minho was a fan... Not a boyfriend, not a next of kin.

- Look Minho... He will be alright, okay? I am taking my name to say this to you. He will be alright. I will lead you to the ER right now, okay? Just so it's not suspicious.

As Minho slowly nods, looking down on his feet, trying to hide his tears, Gally pats him a couple of time on the back and leads him out of the empty hallway. Immediately, he sees thousands of flashlight outside of the front door. Paparazzis, they are here. It is almost like running from a deathly creatures, Minho's head snap up from his feet, his lips put on a fake smile. Since the day the paparazzis start to realise that Newt does not show interest in having a girlfriend or getting into any relationships scandals, the paparazis start to put their attention on all of their friends in order to get a hot story. Minho turns his back to the front door, hissing through his teeth.

- Act cool. They know I work here. It is not a problem. Now, act cool and go to the telecom, call for me to some random wards near the ER. I can take care  
>here. They have ears everywhere. Please Gally.<p>

- Okay. I will be at ER immediately after I sort everything out.

- Thanks.

Minho smiles at Gally quickly before the other boy turn and walk away from the Main Hall to the staff room. Meanwhile, the Asian doctor in training quickly sneaks a clipboard from the receptionist table, put his phone down and pretend like he is writing something on it, making him look busily doing his job. His phone vibrates on the table, showing a text from Thomas, who is suppose to be rocking the District of Columbia Office with his politics.

**From : Thomas E.**

**To : Minho P.**

I will be there in the next 2 hours. I am so sorry Minho.

" Minho Park, please go to Microbiology Wards immediately. Minho Park to Microbiology immediately. Thank you "

The telecom announces through though the hospital, Minho picks up his phone, pretending like he is walking very casually to the other side of the Main Hall. As soon as he is out of sight of the cameras and flash lights, Minho rushes on his two feet, his brain reminding him of his prayer with every step he makes. Please, dear God, please let him come back with me safe and sound, please let me once again put the smile on his face. He is too young, too ambitious to deserve this. There are still so many things he wants to do, there are still so many things we want to do. My ring for him is still in my safe, my proposal is still unsaid. Please, dear Lord, please give him back to me. Please don't let angels take away his legs, please don't take away his dream. Please , please , please...

.

.

.

.

.

.

- Minho ! Minho ! Hey ! Babe ! Hey hey ! Wake up !

Newt climbs on top of Minho, trying to hold his thrashing boyfriend still on their bed. He jerks awake just minutes ago with a horrified scream from Minho's lips. His arms and legs twisting in the cover harshly, his lips keep mumbling incohesive words, his eyes stay close. Newt is terrified, Minho never has such a bad nightmare, his whole body is shaking , his hair is damp with sweats , his teeth clattering together. Suddenly, Minho jerks awake with a loud scream of something Newt cannot identified, falling of the bed as his legs got trap inside the bed cover.

- Newt ! Newt ! Where are you?

Newt jumps over to the other side, technically throwing himself into Minho's arms, tears start to fall out of his caramel eyes. He gets it , he gets it. Minho is scared. He is confused. Minho was having a nightmare about him. Hugging his shaking boyfriend in his two arms, Newt whispers hysterically into the Asian boy's ears, his tears damp Minho's shirt.

- Minho, Minho , I'm here, I'm here. I'm safe. No one can harm me. I am here in your arms. Alright?

- Newt ... Newt ... Oh my gosh... I thought I lost you... Newt ... My Newt... Please...

Minho , who is still shaking very badly, slowly cupping Newt's small face in his shaking hands , kissing his lips, his eyes, his nose, his forehead. He is scare, so scare. He wants to make sure that Newt is still alive and well in his arms, hugging him tightly, not on some cold hospital surgery desk, dying without him by his side. He wants to memorise every inch of Newt's face, every beats of Newt's heart, every words Newt's said. He wants to hold his hand and run away from the world, from the responsibility, from the expectations that everyone looking for in them. He wants just the two of them on an exotic island, Newt sleeping soundly on his arm while he listening to the sound of the waves coming onto the shore. He wants to see Newt smiling happily on the top of Machu Picchu, joking around with some llamas and glowing like an angel under the shining sun. He just wants to hold Newt's hand and protect him from all harm, from this day forward, to love him , to cherish him, to take care of him, through sickness, through health, for richer, for poorer , until death pull them apart . And Minho knows, tomorrow, when the bank opens, he will go in there, ask for his safe and takes out his ring. He is going to call Thomas, Gally, Teresa, Alby, Chuck and Ben. He is going to find Newt on his filming set, and kneels down on his knee, takes Newt's soft little hand in his rough bigger one , look deeply into those gorgeous amber eyes , and ask

" Isaac Newton, would you marry me?"

**_END_ **

Notes:

Thanks for reading 3  
>Rreviews are love<br>See you soon . Hopefully xD  
>Chinese translation by natsusora is now updated in the note of French Vanilla and Crush :D<br>- Krystal -


End file.
